


I'm Your Baby Tonight

by Dont_Stop_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry
Summary: Harry is pregnant. And when Harry's pregnant, he's horny.Featuring Harry Tomlinson-Styles as the hormonal pregnant man, Jasper Tomlinson-Styles as the adorable two-year old son who has to be bribed with food to take his nap, and Louis Tomlinson-Styles as the daddy in more ways than one.





	I'm Your Baby Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livvywritesgay (livvywrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvywrites/gifts).



> Hello, lovely readers! This is my first time writing mpreg and any sort of kid fic, so bear with me. I did do my research on this, so there shouldn't be any inaccuracies (but if there are, feel free to mention them in a nice way). 
> 
> This fic was requested by @livvywritesgay and based on this prompt: Harry is pregnant and hormonal and horny. Lots of dirty talk, preferably with daddy kink. Louis finds Harry in bed with a dildo/vibrator. Bonus points if it has to be quick and dirty because of other children but it’s more than ok if Harry’s pregnant with their first child.
> 
> I tried to include a little of everything, so I really hope it matches up with the idea.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and I really hope that you all will enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Thank you very much to @lovelarry10 for allowing me to be part of this exchange and for betaing my fic for me.
> 
> Love you all xxxxx

Harry dipped his rag into the cleaning solution again, wiping down the white wooden crib for the fifth time … or was it the sixth? He’d lost count about an hour ago. He sighed and got up on his knees, crawling to the other side of the crib, which he touched over with the rag, running his hand up and down the wooden surface several times until he was sure it was clean. He was so tired of cleaning, but he couldn’t stop. Being pregnant and nesting really didn’t allow him much room for negotiation.

He glanced then over at Jasper, his son, who was playing with the toy trains he’d begged to have last Christmas, and he smiled. Jasper was Louis in miniature, from his soft caramel colored hair to his bright blue eyes and right down to the way he was sitting. The only aspect of himself Harry could see in Jasper was the way his hair fell in springing curls into his eyes. 

Jasper caught Harry looking and struggled to his feet, padding over to Harry and sitting down next to him.

“Papa, can I feel?” he asked politely, not mixing up the words like he normally would, and Harry felt a surge of pride for his son. He took his tiny hands and placed them on his swollen stomach, moving them around a little so Jasper could get the feeling under his fingers. 

“Say hi to your little sister, Jaz,” Harry said softly, and the baby kicked slightly, making Jasper giggle. 

“Hi, bean,” Jasper said, mimicking the word that Harry and Louis had both begun to use lately, as they hadn’t chosen a name for their little girl yet. 

After another few nudges, Jasper became bored and went off to play with his toys again. Harry kept a hand on his belly as he stood up, finally feeling like he’d cleaned enough in this room.

As he made his way to the kitchen to clean out his bucket, Jasper right behind him - Jasper was at the point where he wanted to be wherever Daddy or Papa was at all times - his phone vibrated in his back pocket, and Harry stretched a bit awkwardly to reach it. He felt his smile widen as he saw Louis’ name on the screen, and he opened it to a picture of Louis at his desk, looking bored. The message attached said:  _ I miss you, baby.  _ But Harry was too focused on the picture to really read the message.

Louis had always been beautiful, from the moment they’d met, but, at least to Harry, he’d gotten even more beautiful every year they were together. And right now, even though Harry had kissed his husband goodbye that morning, his chest ached with how much he missed his Louis.

Harry sent a quick picture back of his hand on his tummy, saying that he and the baby missed him too and pocketed his phone, turning to the mountain of dishes in the sink. He still had so much to do, and his feet were already aching from the measly walk downstairs to their kitchen.

“Jasper, love, do you want some lunch?” Harry asked as he rung out his rag and hung it over the sink divider to dry. His son clapped his hands and nodded, waddling over to the fridge and reaching for the handle that he couldn’t quite reach yet. Harry smiled and opened the door for him, his hand coming up almost subconsciously to rest on his bump. “Alright, what should we have, little man?”

 

~

 

An hour later, Harry and Jasper had finished up a delicious lunch of leftover pasta (for Jasper) and a chicken caesar salad (for Harry and the baby), had cleaned up the kitchen  - Jasper had insisted on helping - and were settled on the couch, watching a movie.

Harry was rubbing his hand over his belly to soothe his daughter, and he could feel Jasper’s little head against his side, nearly nodding off to sleep in the middle of his favorite movie. That was a clear sign that it was time for his nap.

“Jaz, hey, love, we’re gonna go upstairs and get you into bed, yeah?” Harry said softly, nudging his son, who opened one bleary eye and shook his head, burying it into Harry’s chest. When he wouldn’t budge, Harry moved over and watched his son flop face first onto the couch dramatically. Again, Jasper was almost  _ all _ Louis, but Harry had learned from years of practice how to get Louis and his son to come around. “You know I can’t carry you up there … but I’ll talk to Daddy, and maybe we can get pizza for dinner?”

Jasper’s eyes opened then and he sat up, rubbing at his face with little fists. He always responded to pizza. He stood up and reached for Harry’s hand, and Harry heaved himself off the couch, walking his son up the stairs and to his room.

Harry settled Jasper among his soft pillows and his warm green comforter and kissed his forehead. Jasper sniffed and curled into a ball around his stuffed rabbit, already half asleep as Harry closed his door quietly. 

Harry pulled out his phone and texted Louis:  _ Just put Jaz down for his nap, gonna finish up the laundry. _

Louis’ response was almost immediate:  _ Sounds good. Might get done early today, love. See you when I get home xx _

Harry smiled down at his phone and then down at his tummy. “Hear that, little love? Daddy’s coming home early to spend time with us.” 

Feeling lighter than he had been earlier with the knowledge of seeing Louis soon, he headed down the hall to the washer and dryer. Thank god they’d decided to have it on the second floor instead of downstairs - Harry really didn’t want to have to go all the way back downstairs and then back up with a basket full of clothes. This was just easier. 

He collected all the clean clothes and made his way back to his and Louis’ bedroom, dumping the basket on the bed. He considered laying down in it for a moment, loving the feeling of clothes fresh out of the dryer, but he knew that, as a 24-year-old pregnant man, he probably shouldn’t be doing such things. 

He flipped on some music and began to sort the clothes into piles as he folded them. Louis’ on one side, his own on the other, and Jasper’s on the side table. He was done fairly quickly, but the walking back and forth to all the closets made him feel exhausted, and he contemplated taking a nap while he waited for Louis.

He was just about finished when he spotted a pair of pants that had fallen to the ground, and he picked them up, detaching another piece of laundry that was sticking to them. His fingers danced over the rough fabric and he froze, the pants dropping back to the floor as his whole body responded to the feeling of lace under his fingertips. 

It had been a while since he and Louis had had time to be intimate. What with working and preparing for their second child and taking care of their first, both of them were usually too tired to muster up anything other than the odd handjob or blowjob. But Harry had been becoming increasingly horny over the last week or two, and the discovery of his panties in the laundry, when he knew he hadn’t worn them in at least a month, made his skin tingle. 

He sat down heavily on the edge of his and Louis’ bed, just letting the material slide from hand to hand. His breath was coming a bit shorter than usual as he imagined how they’d gotten into their laundry - Louis must have worn them because he hadn’t, and the thought of Louis wearing pink lacy panties under his work trousers was making Harry’s cock twitch in his loose joggers. He got up then and closed the door, settling back against the pillows when he returned to the bed. His whole body felt hot and bothered … he needed out of his clothes, right now. 

He sat up and stripped off his shirt, shimmying out of his joggers next until his bare body was nestled on top of their duvet, the cool material soothing. He reached down and, barely being able to reach properly now that he was getting so big, palmed at his cock, taking it from mildly interested to half hard in a matter of seconds. A whine escaped his lips as he remembered the panties laying next to him, and he had the strongest desire to put them on. He wanted to feel how rough they were against his skin and cock … he needed it. 

Carefully, he stood up and pulled the panties on. He didn’t bother to tuck himself in - instead, he let his cock rest where it was, curving up towards his stomach, the tip sticking out and leaking precome already onto his tummy. He glanced over at the mirror and saw himself, bloated but beautiful, his hips accentuated by the soft pink color of the lace. 

Harry could feel his mind going slightly fuzzy already, and he hurried back to the bed, laying back and moving his hips, letting the lace drag over his cock.

“Oh … god, fuck,” he mumbled to himself, reaching blindly for his phone. He clicked on his husband’s name, and Louis picked up after two rings.

“Hi, love. How’s your day going? Did Jasper go down for his nap alright?”

Louis’ voice, sounding deliciously raspy as it always did, made Harry shudder, and he reached down to palm himself again.

“L-Lou, I’m …” he panted, desperate now, and he could almost feel Louis’ demeanor change at once over the phone. 

“Harry, what’s wrong? Is it the baby? Are you alright?”

Louis was worried. He thought Harry was in trouble, but all Harry wanted and needed was him. Just him. 

“ _ Oh _ … Daddy, I need you,” Harry gasped, and he heard Louis suck in a breath on the other end of the line. Harry whimpered, wishing it was Louis who was touching him right now, and he was in his head so much already that he barely heard Louis’ response.

“I’m coming home, baby, Daddy will be there soon.”

Louis clicked off the phone and Harry tossed his head to the side, needing his release but knowing that, even without saying it, that Louis didn’t want him to touch himself. He hadn’t said anything, however, about getting himself open and ready for Daddy.

 

~

 

Louis was in his car and on his way home before he could even breathe or comprehend exactly what he was going home to. He knew that Harry was very kinky in bed … he was as submissive as they came, and he knew that his hormones could only have elevated that part of him, but it had been a very long time since Harry had called him Daddy. 

Louis wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he loved being Harry’s daddy. It came naturally to both of them, and it drove Louis wild. Even now, just having heard Harry’s low voice speak it to him once, he was already hard, and he could feel himself leaking onto his boxers beneath his work pants. He wasn’t even sure what kind of a state Harry would be in when he got home - he tended to go under quickly, even from his own stimulation, and Louis, apart from being even more turned on at the mere thought, just needed to make sure Harry was safe, especially since he was carrying their little princess. 

He peeled into the driveway with a small screeching sound, turned off the car, and hurried to unlock the door, hoping that he hadn’t woken Jasper or startled Harry in his haste to get to his husband. He didn’t call out for Harry - he knew where he’d be, especially if their son was sleeping a few doors down.

Louis climbed the stairs, and as he approached the closed door of their bedroom, he could hear small whimpers and moans coming from the other side of the door. He knocked, pressed his lips to the crack of the door, and said softly, “Daddy’s home, baby. Can I come in?”

A louder whine was Louis’ cue to open the door and slip inside, and as the door clicked closed behind him, he took in the scene. 

His husband, his six month pregnant husband, was on all fours, facing away from the door with his face buried in their pillows. His arse cheeks and beautiful fleshy hips were framed by pink lace, a pair that had Louis leaking into his already wet boxer shorts, remembering how the lace had felt against his skin the one day he’d worn them to work. And, on top of all that, there was a glittery purple vibrating dildo sliding in and out of Harry’s very red, very wet hole, the movements of Harry’s wrist making it glide in and out easily.

“Oh, baby,” Louis gasped, dropping his bag and keys and hurrying to strip out of his clothes until he was bare naked and crawling up next to his husband. Harry turned and Louis helped him roll onto his back, the dildo slipping out and rolling off the bed, still vibrating. Harry whined loudly at the loss, but Louis’ lips were on his then, swallowing the sound and Harry’s taste, revelling in it. Harry responded, perhaps not as quickly as he usually did, which told Louis that Harry was at least partially in his headspace, if not already in the very early stages of his subspace. 

“Daddy,” Harry whispered as Louis finally pulled back from their kiss, and Louis reached up to brush the sweaty curls off his husband’s forehead. 

“I’m here, love. I’m right here. Got yourself into a right state here, haven’t you?” Louis responded, his hand moving up and down Harry’s arm to establish his permanent presence. It wasn’t something that was required, but something that Harry appreciated, and Louis loved to make Harry happy and comfortable. 

Harry nodded, his face red and his eyes glazed over. “Need you … want you, Daddy, please fuck me …” His words were coming out mumbled now that Louis was here, now that he knew he was safe, and Louis brushed a hand against his cheek, feeling the very early beginnings of stubble growing there.

Louis let his hands travel down Harry’s arms and onto his chest, flicking gently at his nipples. Since Harry had been pregnant before, Louis knew when certain parts of his body were the most sensitive, and at this point, Harry’s nipples would be bordering on painful, which was exactly what Harry liked. As he expected, Harry arched off the bed as Louis rolled the bud of his nipple between his fingers, his breath coming out in pants as his hands scrabbled for something to hold on to. 

“It’s alright, baby, you’re okay. Think we should do this on your side, yeah? So your back doesn’t hurt?” Louis asked, and Harry was silent for a moment before coming to himself and nodding. Louis helped him get onto his side and then let his hand trail down between Harry’s crack, feeling his hole over top of the lace. 

“Daddy, Daddy, please, f-uck …” Harry moaned, so loudly that it echoed off the walls of their bedroom, and Louis leaned over Harry, kissing his cheek and the corner of his mouth. 

“Gotta be quiet, love. Can you do that for Daddy? Softer noises, baby,” Louis soothed, and Harry merely nodded, pushing his bum back into Louis’ hips, clearly desperate. 

“Want you in me, Lou, need-” Harry choked on his words as Louis pressed his fingertip into Harry’s hole, pushing the lace into the sensitive, puckered skin. “Oh … g-god, Daddy …”

“You wanna keep these on, baby? Want Daddy to fuck you with your panties on?” Louis asked, continuing to rub at Harry’s hole, and Harry whined high in his throat in affirmation. Louis reached for the lube Harry already had on the bed, his other hand never severing contact with Harry’s body, and lubed himself up. He and Harry got regularly checked, and it wasn’t like Harry could get more pregnant, so he figured he’d give Harry the fucking he deserved. 

Louis took a moment to admire his husband from behind and then leaned in, attaching his lips to Harry’s neck and sucking hard. “Mmm, baby, look so good in these. I wore them the other day, you know? I just wanted to know what it felt like to be on edge all day without anyone to help me … felt so good, so rough. Never as good as having you touch me, though.”

Harry made a gurgling noise, apparently unable to come up with any words to respond to Louis’ pronouncement. Louis pressed one last kiss to the blooming purple mark on Harry’s neck and moved the panties out of the way, reaching down and pressing three fingers in almost at once. Harry pushed back eagerly on them, but Louis could see his brow furrowing with the stretch, and he took it slowly, not wanting to hurt Harry. “How’s that feel, baby?”

“S’good, so good,” Harry mumbled, blinking slowly. “More, Daddy.”

Louis spread his fingers and moved them around, letting Harry get adjusted to that, and then lined himself up, letting the wet tip of his cock graze Harry’s hole. Harry shuddered under Louis’ hands as Louis began to press his hips forward, letting Harry’s heat take him inch by inch until his hips were flush against Harry’s backside.

As Louis began to move in and out slowly, he let his arms come around Harry, his hands landing on the top of his bump. “God, baby, you look so beautiful. So full of my baby -  _ again _ . You’re absolutely glowing. You know how much I fucking love you when you’re pregnant, god your  _ body _ . Such a good home for our princess and such a good boy for Daddy.”

Harry’s whine was quiet, almost more of a gasp, and Louis pulled Harry closer, quickening his pace as he peppered the back of Harry’s neck and shoulders with open-mouthed kisses, continuing a steady stream of praise as his movements got faster and sloppier as he neared his orgasm. Harry’s mouth was open now, but no sound was coming out, and his hands were resting on his bump as he took what Louis gave him. Louis felt his hips stutter, but he refused to come before Harry. This was all about him, after all.

“Close, baby. You close? Gonna come for Daddy?” Louis asked, slowing his thrusts, and Harry’s head moved a fraction of an inch up and down.

“D-daddy,” he moaned, quietly, as Louis had asked, and Louis reached down to rub at Harry’s hard cock, the lace catching at the head and making Harry gasp. 

“You can come, baby,” Louis said, his voice strained as he fended off his orgasm by sheer force of will, and Harry wasted no time, coming almost immediately and coating Louis’ hand and the bottom of his bump with ropes of pearly white. 

Harry had gone nearly limp under Louis’ grasp, and Louis pulled out, rolling Harry carefully onto his back before getting a hand on himself. After a few tugs, his whole body tightened, and he came hard, painting Harry’s tummy in both of their releases.

Louis let himself come down, petting Harry’s curls with his clean hand and whispering words of praise in his ear as he held him close. 

“You were amazing, baby, you did so well. So good for Daddy. You look so fucking beautiful …”

Once Louis felt the come beginning to dry on his hands and body, he reached to the side table and pulled out wet wipes and a water bottle, cleaning himself and Harry up before getting his husband into a semi sitting position and putting the open bottle of water to his lips. 

“Drink this, love. Gotta drink your water now. Good boy,” Louis whispered as Harry’s lips wrapped around the top of the bottle. Now that they had come, Louis had an ear out for his son waking up. He wanted to be sure that Harry was back with him before that happened, and he hoped they hadn’t been too loud. 

He felt a nudge against his hand and smiled down at Harry’s tummy. “Hi, little bean. I missed you today.” He waited for the second nudge and pressed his lips to where he’d felt it. “Papa and I love you so much, you know that? You were made from love and commitment and a moment of pure bliss, and we can’t wait to meet you. You’re gonna look just like your Papa, I know you will. With those big green doe eyes and beautiful chocolate curls. A proper little princess. And you and your brother will be the most loved little children in the world.”

Louis looked up then, and saw Harry’s green eyes staring back at him, still glassy but definitely coherent. 

“You back with me, baby?”

“Gettin’ there,” Harry mumbled, smiling stupidly at the sight of Louis sprawled out next to his tummy. “You talking to bean?”

“Just telling her how amazing her Papa is,” Louis replied innocently, and Harry’s cheeks turned pink. He just pressed his lips together, and Louis went back to talking to the bump, pressing little kisses all over Harry’s stretched skin.

“Lou, we need pizza,” Harry said suddenly, and Louis quirked an eyebrow, wondering if Harry was still under and speaking complete nonsense. It must have shown on his face, because Harry smiled lazily and giggled. “Had to bribe your son with food to get him to lay down for his nap.”

“Pizza it is. You want pineapple on yours?”

Harry groaned but nodded, and Louis smirked. Harry had a vendetta against fruit on pizza, but his pregnancy made him crave it, and he hated that he liked it so much.

“Come up here, wanna kiss you,” Harry asked after a bit, and Louis obliged, crawling up and pressing his lips to his husband’s. Harry’s lips were like little pink pillows, so soft and warm and pliant under Louis’ touch. 

Louis’ swiped his tongue out to graze Harry’s bottom lip, and as Harry was opening his mouth, there was a thump and the sound of a door opening slowly down the hall. 

“That would be Jaz,” Harry whispered, looking tired but soft and happy.

“I’ll get him, Haz. You rest. I’ll bring you up some tea and we can all cuddle and watch a movie, yeah?”

Harry nodded, his hands already caressing his exposed stomach, and Louis climbed off the bed, pulling on a fresh pair of boxers and throwing a pair to Harry. He shoved all of their clothes into the hamper and then pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead and to his belly before hurrying out into the hall to intercept their son.

 

Later that night, when Harry and Jasper had both fallen asleep in their bed, Louis just stared at his family, his little son and Harry with their little girl growing inside him, and, not for the first time, he realized just how lucky he was to be a daddy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
